


Does He Know?

by mechanicaljewel



Series: FAKElets [2]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fake Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near-tragedy has Ryo asking himself the most important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely friends! Thanks so much for all your kind responses for my last little ficlet. I was ecstatic to hear you people would like more. At first I was kind of nervous (but flattered of course) because I'm relying on the recent Tokyopop translations and am too lazy to get bootleg ones. I generally don't like to write fanfic on something unless I have full knowledge of all source material (which is why my Harry Potter and Matrix fanfics remain unfinished), I'm just too much of a perfectionist I suppose. But I got this ficlet bunny and decided I could write it. I probably won't write anything beyond a one-shot until next year when all 7 mangas are officially out. Until then, enjoy!

Dee and Ryo chased her into a deserted apartment building, their guns drawn. It was the usual scenario: a drug deal gone awry. They didn't know her name, but a woman of her description had been indicated by one of the two victims from his bed in the police hospital; the other had been dead on arrival from a gunshot wound to the neck. What they knew was that she owed some dealers a considerable sum of money that she couldn't pay. She tried making a deal, and when that was rejected, she turned a gun on them. Now the two cops gave chase, weaving through the building, up stairs, through corridors. Her running assured them of her guilt.

She turned a corner and ducked into an open door, into one of the flats. She seemed to think she was fast enough to shake them off, but Ryo was faster than she suspected. He came around the corner just in time to see her vinyl jacket disappear through the door. He walked slowly, quietly toward the door, poised to shoot if needed, but prepared to talk her into giving up. Then swiftly, he stepped into the room. He positioned himself between her and the door, pointing his gun at her. He saw her for only a moment until she swept her leg behind his with deadly accuracy, breaking one knee and spraining the other. Ryo fell to the ground and Dee charged into the room, attracted by the sound of Ryo's fall.

Dee looked from Ryo to the woman, and with hellfire in his eyes, he lunged at her. He threw his gun aside. He knew it was a stupid move, and Ryo protested through his tears, but he didn't care. This woman had hurt his Ryo, and he wanted to make her suffer. His senses were partially numbed by his rage, and the woman managed to use that to her advantage. As they grappled, she grabbed at the pressure points on the back of his neck. It was not enough to make him pass out, but he lost his focus. She put him in a headlock, pressing the blade of a switchblade she had produced to his throat, while keeping the fingers of her other hand gripping his neck so he could barely struggle. She looked into Ryo's dark eyes and spoke.

"I could do it, you know. Press and sweep, that's all it'll take. What will you do then?" Ryo struggled and tried to stand on his sprained leg, but it gave out beneath him. He could feel her repress a chuckle. "You'd try to kill me wouldn't you? No, you're too noble, you'd see to it that the courts would send me to my death. You'd give your testimony, say how you saw the blood flow from his neck, from the slice I made. And then you'd tell them how you've been emotionally damaged from his loss: a good sob story almost always brings the death penalty." She firmly pressed the blade slightly into Dee's neck, making a cut no deeper than a severe paper cut, drawing a few drops of blood. Dee hissed through his teeth in pain, afraid to make any noise that would cause his neck to press even further onto the knife. Ryo grunted as he tried to pull himself across the room towards them, but he collapsed heavily, breathing hard.

"But would you tell them why his death affected you so much? When you haven't even told him?" Dee stopped struggling and hung limply in her grip as his eyes fixed on Ryo. "Would you tell them how you missed his eyes, his smile, his taste? Would you tell them how he was more than a colleague, more than a friend? Why would you, when you haven't even told him? My life for his equals two lives lost, no?" Ryo could only stare into Dee's eyes, motionless. "No, three lives: mine, his, and the one you might have had.

"Here today," she intoned, as the blade slipped deeper into Dee's neck. "Gone tomorrow," she said grimly, as she swept it across with a flourish.

Ryo never saw the first drop of blood hit the ground. He awoke gasping for air, tears streaming down his cheeks, a ghostly throbbing in his knees. "Dee," he gasped, falling back against the pillows. It had all seemed so real. He looked at the clock. 4:16 the red lights told him, about two hours before he normally got up. _I need to see Dee!_ His mind screamed at him. Without thinking, he threw on some clothes and scribbled a note to  _Bikky, I had some stuff to do before work. I trust you to go to school: consequences if I find out you didn't. Cereal in the pantry. -Ryo_

Slamming his car door, he pulled into the street as fast as possible. He made his way across the city, much slower than he would have liked, the City that Never Sleeps living up to its name. Finally, he got to Dee's building and knocked rapidly on the door, until Dee stuck his head out, sleepily.

"Ryo, work doesn't start for like, three hours. Come to bed." For once, it wasn't meant as a come on.

"Dee," Ryo started, shutting the door behind him. "I.I may not be ready to admit what you want me to. I'm not ready to admit a lot of things, actually. But I just want you to know that there are things to admit. And I can tell you how much I care about you and that I would be broken if something happened to you. My life would be nothing without you in it."

Dee no longer looked sleepy; on the contrary he was perfectly alert. He was rubbing his neck and his head was cocked to the side, obviously confused. "Where did this come from?" Ryo opened his mouth, but Dee placed his index finger on Ryo's lips. "You know, it doesn't matter." He pulled Ryo in and kissed him gently and passionately, his hand stroking Ryo's hair. The sun began to rise, shining through the big window beyond Dee's bed, the day's first light haloing the two men in their embrace.


End file.
